


Captured Memories

by CassieHughes



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Memories, Poetry, Wood Elves Belief's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieHughes/pseuds/CassieHughes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using a white gem to contain the memories of a loved one helps with the grief of loss. </p>
<p>A wonderful concept from Wynja 2007 and used to great effect in her brilliant story - Where it Doesn't Show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wynja2007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynja2007/gifts).



> Inspired by and written for the lovely Wynja 2007 
> 
> I hope you like it mellon nin.

Captured Memories

 

Cold, and bright  
the white gem sparkles.  
Held aloft in fingers  
trembling with the grief of loss.  
A sigh.  
And slowly words begin  
to tumble from  
the lips that shared  
a million kisses.  
Bringing life  
to mem'ries builded  
over time, that  
now seems far too short,  
where once stretched  
out forever  
and beyond.  
Another and another join  
the first, and voices raise together,  
soft to start.  
Then build to a crescendo  
as the love and  
lives all shared  
pour forth to be absorbed  
within that, oh so  
precious jewel.  
Then silence falls.  
And naught but echoes  
shall remain, until the day  
dawns o'er again when  
name shall once more grace  
those aching lips.  
And cold, white stone  
shall melt as all  
within flies free.


End file.
